


It's not snowmageddon, Kai

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai takes his role as big brother very seriously. Ronan doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not snowmageddon, Kai

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #29 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 19, Ronan - 16, 'Jem - 14 

  


  


"Where's your hat?"

"What hat?"

"You _know_ what hat. That purple and green monstrosity that Eli dug up for you? What'd you do with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ronan gave his brother the most innocent look he could muster, blinking big hazel eyes out from under black bangs, which was pretty impressive even when he wasn't trying that hard. It failed this time, however, as Kai shook his head.

"Ha, nice try. Hat."

Sighing, Ronan reached into his coat pocket and pulled the knit hat free, dangling it by the lone pom pom on top. _Where_ had Eli found this thing?

Kai grabbed it from him and briskly tugged it onto his head, nearly pulling it over his eyes before stepping back to assess the situation.

"Coat, check- at least it's yours and not that huge green thing you stole from your boyfriend-"

"Hey!"

"-hat, scarf- wait."

"Kai, I don't need-"

"You do, it's cold out there."

"It's only snow!"

"And who has a better tolerance to it? Hint: It's not you."

"That was _one_ time. You're worrying too much."

Silver eyebrows rose at that. 

"It's my job as your big brother. Where's the scarf?"

"Forgot it." Ronan mumbled, glancing away. 'Forgot' it...more like 'buried it in a drawer hoping everyone _else_ would forget it'. The sound of a dark portal warping open drew his attention, and he made a face as Kai leaned close to yell into it.

"'Jem! Ro's scarf, please!"

There was silence for a heartbeat, then the sound of someone scrambling to their feet and leaving the room. A few moments later, Ronan could make out the faint sounds of drawers opening and shutting. His mouth dropped open. She was in his room? Going through his things? He flushed brightly as he remembered the sappy letter to Soren he'd hidden away earlier. Hopefully she wouldn't find _that_.

Footsteps grew loud suddenly, then stopped. "Got it!" A cheerful voice called, and the scarf - a neon pink and orange nightmare that Ronan was absolutely certain had spent most of it's life being passed around as a re-gift to unfortunate family members - came sailing through the portal. Kai grinned as he caught it.

"Thanks 'Jem!"

The portal closed, and then Kai was wrapping the scarf around his neck snugly, as if afraid of snow vampires. 

"Keep this on. Okay, hat, coat, gloves - thanks for already having those on - scarf...boots?"

He looked down as Ronan stomped his feet to show he was wearing them.

"I feel like I'm five."

"You look it in that getup. I'll ask Amy if she'll take you out for stuff you like."

" _Aunt_ Amy." Ronan corrected absently, beginning to fidget. "Can I go outside _now_?"

Kai snorted, reaching up to tug on Ronan's hat one more time. "Aunt Amy. Keep your ears covered. And yeah, I guess. Don't stay out too long."

"Yes dad."

Ronan beamed at the shocked look on his brother's face. "You'll make a good one someday."

"Geeze Ro, we're not getting into _that_ again."

"Eli has a point, you know. If you just-"

"Go play. Or pelt Soren with snowballs. Stay out of trouble."

Kai facepalmed as he seemed to realize he wasn't helping himself, and Ronan laughed before hugging him quick.

"Okay. See you soon."

Smiling, he bolted for the door. As soon as he was out of sight, the hat and scarf were coming _off_ , preferably to get 'lost' in a snowdrift somewhere.


End file.
